Change Of Destiny
by mandymoos101
Summary: This is a story about a Princess named Kagome. Kagome's father is the King of a place called The Northern Land.Kagome is shocked to learned that her father has arranged for her to marry his best friend's son Inuyasha Takahashi.I'm sorry summary is inside.
1. 1 The Beginning

( here is the summary…..

This is a story about a Princess named Kagome. Kagome's Father King Ichiro is the King of a place called The Northern Land. Princess Kagome is shocked to learned that her father King Ichiro has arranged for her to marry his best friend's son Inuyasha Takahashi. Princess Kagome loaths Inuyasha. He's rude, arrogant, selfish and very conceited. Princess Kagome must show her father that he has made a incredible mistake. Can Kagome stop the marriage from happening? Or will Princess Kagome's heart convince her that this is the love that she has been waiting for her whole life.)

_Guys i'm so so sorry. I had to delete my story. there was this probblem with chapter One and everything Did to fix it nothing worked.._

_I'm sooooooo sorry but I fixed it now and here is chapter one..... and thank you sooooo much for coming back!_

**

* * *

**

****

Change of Destiny

**chapter 1The Beginning**

**northern lands 1710  
**__

_**One day in a far away land.  
Princess Kagome Higurashiwas eating breakfast with her brother Sota,who was shoving food in his mouth like no tomorrow.  
**__  
__**And her Parents King Ichiro and his wife Queen Naomi who were looking at their son in Disgust.**_

"**Now, Is that any way a person should eat sota" said their father getting somewhat annoyed.**

**'Sorry' said Sota apologizing to both his parents.**

**When Ichiro finished drinking his water he said to Sota "I hope you won't eat like that when my friends arrive".**

**At this Kagome looks at her father and asks 'father, who will be joining us today".**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, my friends is the king of the Western lands king Toga and his son Prince inuyasha".Ichiro said with a big smirk**

**Kagome smiled at the thought guest, she wondered what they would be like? How they would act she never met people from  
the Western lands before. Kagome is pretty girl with long black midnight hair, And has fair skin, and rose petal lips like her mother  
and big dark brown eyes like her Mother also. She is eighteen and is ready for marriage.**

**"You know, Sota if you keep eating like that the maid might mistake you for a pig" said Kagome as she laughed  
sota blushed with embarrassment.**

**"Oh yeah, Well you eat like a bird people with think you are a scare crow that should be in the garden". Sota said while he did a laugh that  
went through the halls.**

**Sota had light brown hair with blond streaks and green eyes like his father. He is ten years old**

**at this Kagome was angry so she picked up a chicken leg on the table to throw it at Sota while he picked up fist full of mashed potatoes to throw it back at her.**

**'ENOUGH'!!!! Yelled Ichiro**

**Sota and Kagome looked at their father in fear and dropped what they had in their hands on the floor.**

**"Good God." Cried Naomi "What has gotten into the both of you, this is not how your father and I raised the both of you. You both need to act your own age. Because one day, Kagome you not only will rule the land of the man you marry, but our land as well when your father and I pass on. And Sota, when you get married you will help Kagome rule our land and also rule the land of the girl you decide to marry. Naomi finished while staring/ glaring at her children.**

**"Now, Now dear don't get upset. I'll just call the maid." said Ichiro who was rubbing his neck.**

**At this Ichiro picked up a silver bell with the family crest on it. (Which was a female Miko getting ready to fire an arrow? With a light blue aura surrounding her)  
the made came in with a rag and went to Ichiro and asked what he needed.**

**"Ah, thank you Mai. My children made a huge mess on the floor do you think you can clean it up before my guests arrive". Ichiro said  
to the maid.**

**"Yes my lord". Mai said bowing. Mai has been in the family for a long time. She was Kagome and Sota's nurse maid when they were just infants. Mai was like a grandma to Kagome and Sota and a dear family friend to the king and queen.**

**"Oh, thank you Mai, What would we do without you". Ichiro said while giving her a kind smile.**

**"It's nothing my lord". Mai said while cleaning the food off the floor.**

**"Now, that's settled my friend and his son will arrive at nine o clock". Ichiro said looking at his time peace**

**"Kagome, honey why don't you go get ready you are in your night dress. I'll send Sango up there to help you. Naomi said while eating her oat meal**

**"yes mother".**

**Kagome got up from the table and went to her room.  
The walls in her room where sky blue. Her big bed with big fluffy pillows we baby blue, with the matching bed spread. The floors in her**

**room were hard wood. She had a chest with her dresses and a makeup vanity.**

**Just as her mom said Sango came in her room with three dresses.**

**"Hi Kagome, I didn't know what dress you would like to wear. So I picked out three I know you would like". Sango Said as she put the three dresses on the bed.**

**Sango has long brown hair that she keeps in a pony tail at the top of her head. She has light brown eyes with a little gold in them;  
she has a light tan that any guy would go for. She is also Kagome's best friend, and she is eighteen years old.**

**Kagome got up from her makeup vanity, and went to hug her friend and then went to the bed to pick out a dress.**

**The first dress was purple with pink lace; the dress went down to just above her feet.**

**The Second dress was baby blue with white lace that went down to her feet.**

**And the last dress was red and also had white lace, but this dress covered her feet.  
Out of the three, Kagome liked the blue with white lace better.  
Sango helped her into the dress then they started on her makeup. They put on light blush and very little lipstick.**

**Next they did her hair brushed and then styled it. Kagome put a white bow in the back of her head.**

**When they were done. Kagome went down stairs to finish have breakfast with her family.**

_I love my life just the way it is._** Kagome thought to herself as she saw her family laughing, Joking, Talking about the future.**

I_ wouldn't change it for the world._** With that thought finished. She went down the rest of the stairs and joined her family.**

* * *

**Not too far away from the castle.  
**

**A father and son were on their way to see friends.**

**"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" screamed the son.**

**"Now Inuyaha it isn't that bad". Said the father**

**"NOT BAD MY ASS, I TOLD YOU IM NOT READY TO MARRY OLD MAN". Said Inuyasha.**

**"Inuyasha, you will be fine. Really do you want to spend the rest of your life alone? Your mother and I don't want that for you, look at your  
brother Sesshoumaru. He is married to Rin and with a pup on the way". Said Toga to a pouting hanyou.**

**"Well, I want to be alone. No one will marry a half breed like me anyway". Inuyasha said with anger in his voice.**

**"That is not true. Your wife to be won't care if you are a hanyou all. All she want is some one kind, AND WHO WILL GIVE HER LOVING CARE GOT  
THAT BOY". Toga said while hitting Inuyasha on the head giving him a bump.**

**"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR OLD MAN". inuyasha said while rubbing his head.**

**Inuyasha has white/silver hair that goes down to the back of his knees, And on the top of his head he has the cutest doggy ears,  
And bright amber eyes. And has nice tan skin. He looks just like his father. But with doggy ears. He is nineteen.**

**"Listen to me Inuyasha. She will be a good wife and mother". Toga said thinking of all the grandchildren.**

**"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? YOU ARE NOT THE ONE ABOUT TO MARRY A GIRL YOU DON'T KNOW. WELL, IF IT IS REALLY OK WHY DON'T  
YOU MARRY HER". Inuyasha said yelling at his father.**

**"Well, I don't think that would be a good idea. Since I'm married to your mother, and I don't think she wants to share". Toga said smiling.**

**"Well, Think whatever you like old man. I'm not going to marry that little prissy." Inuyasha said to his father. But on the inside he was really thinking.**

**"Let's see how far I can piss her off, and have her running away  
to marry some other scum bag". Inuyasha thought smirking**

**"Inuyasha"......."Inuyasha".......".Inuyasha"....".INUYASHA' !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**"OW, WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT, IT HURTS". Inuyasha said rubbing another lump on his head.**

**"Sorry, But your were not listening to me. No big deal. Your talking now." Toga said smiling to himself**

**"Inuyasha can you move please".  
"**

**Why".**

**"Because I said to".**

**"Why".**

**"INUYASHA, IF YOU DON'T MOVE RIGHT NOW. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL BE THE BRIDE TO BE TO SOME LUCKY MAN. SO I WILL SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME MOVE"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**"Inuyasha looked at his father's red eyes in fear and jumped out the coach and ran to the front door.**

**"That's my boy, Go get her you dirty devil you". Toga cheered**

**Inuyasha the nice person he is. Picked up a stone to throw it at his father.**

**And when the stone hit his father's face. Toga said one word. And that one word was.**

**RUN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**"THERE HERE "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shouted Sota**

**Kagome jumped when Sota screamed, Not knowing what to do Kagome just sat there waiting to be called.**

**"Kagome, Can you please come here and greet our guest". Ichiro said grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Yes father".**

**Kagome got up from her chair. Slowly, and walked into the parlor with her head down**

"**Well Toga you already know Kagome. But I like you to meet my son Sota". Ichiro said.**

**"Ah, Yes nice to meet you son". Toga said shaking Sota's hand.**

**"Nice.... to.... meet.... you... to sir". Sota said to Toga. Who was shaking his hand to hard.**

**"My, my Kagome you gotten so big. The last time I saw you, You came up to my knee". Toga said holding Kagome to him.**

**"It's......good.....to. See..You ...to..Sir"..Kagome said gasping for air.**

**"Well, you won't be calling me sir much longer. When that time comes just call me daddy". Toga said swinging Kagome around.**

**Toga was swinging Kagome so fast everything around her was a blur. Kagome had no idea what he meant by calling him daddy. When the  
time came. She would ask her father about that.**

**"Well, Kagome I like you to meet my son. You never got to meet him, He was such a mama's boy he wouldn't leave his mother to come see you guys". toga said smirking.**

**"SHUT THAT HOLE IN YOUR FACE OLD MAN". Screamed the son.**

**"And that Kagome, Is my wonderful son's mouth. And the owner of that mouth is Inuyasha`. Toga said giving Inuyasha a death glare.**

**"Whatever`. Said Inuyasha.**

**Kagome put her head down and said "Nice to meet you inuyasha`.**

**Inuyasha looked at her, and almost laughed.**

**"You have got to be kidding me. She is such a mouse. Well, I'll tell you something, If you want this to work just stay out of my way got that wrench`. Inuyasha said in Kagome's face.**

**Kagome gave one look at him and smiled.**

**"Well, Inuyasha I may act like a mouse. But I will not tolerate that from no one. Now, I don't know what you mean by if you want this to work, because there is nothing to work out with you. I just met you, and one more thing this is my home. And you will call me by my name. Not wrench,**

**I don't talk to people like you, rude and arrogant. So, I say learn some manors, And when you do. Then you can talk to my family  
and me got it`. Kagome said with an evil smirk.**

**Inuyasha just looked at her in stunned. But just for a moment.**

**"Well, Well, Well guess not such a mouse after all".Inuyasha thought while he glared at her.**

**"Little bitch, has a back bone. Well, see how you like it. You did it now, I'm going to make your life hell`.  
Inuaysha ended that thought and smirked at her. Nice, And Slow, and full of pure hanyou evil.**

**"Ha-ha, Okay dinner is served. Right this way please`. Ichiro said trying to break the the way to the study. Kagome got a pat on the back for standing her ground. While, Inuyasha got four good whacks in the head for not shutting his mouth.**

**They all went to the table in the study to sit and enjoy their lunch.**

"**I can't stand him. After this, I will never see him again". Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye give her a wicked smirk. That only promised trouble.**

**But little did she know it was just The Beginning.**

* * *

Author's note............

well thats the first chapter of Change Of Destiny. Please keep in mind that this is my first story. there might be alot or very little mistakes, I will try to fix them as fast as I can. I don't know how long it will take me to finish chapter two, Because i'm not alowed on the computer every day, But aso keep in mind that chapter two is half way done right now. (=^.^=) Kay I don't know if I will update in time to say Merry Christmas or Happy New year, so I'll just say it now...... MERRY CHRISTMAS !! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!! .......And thank you for taking the time to read this and my story... Oh And Plz Review

~Mandymoos~


	2. This Cant Be Happening!

_Hey guys I'm back with chapter two. I know it took awhile and I'm really sorry about that, please forgive me._

_I lost internet for a couple of weeks. But I never stopped writing this chapter, I wanted to try and make this chapter as long as possible………._

_And I know there are some incorrect things in chapter one like the divider in between POVS something like that or some bad spelling and I'm really trying to fix it._

_Oh, and thank you so much for coming back and reading my story. ^. ^ And I really would like to thank __**Evil**__-__**Chibi-Tiffy**__ for giving me my first review THANK YOU!_

_Kay now here are some samples of what is in this chapter_

_Me……Author's Note._

"**talking"………**

_Thoughts………_

_Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, thoughI wish I did._

* * *

**Change Of Destiny**

**chapter 2 ****This Can't Be happening**

**Inuyasha glared at his father.**

**The Higurashi's went to see if lunch was served. After waiting almost twenty minutes for it to come, Ichiro went to see what was wrong.**

**Turns out the food was never done. It was just that one of the maids was too lazy to tell the chef too start cooking. So in his theory, the food was never really cooking in the first place.**

**And now the Higurashi's were running around the kitchen trying to help the chef and stay as clean as possible. So now here he was, stuck with his dumb ass of a father. Alone in the study.**

**"I still can't believe you did this to me. To your own son none the less" Inuyasha hissed.**

**"Oh, saint harmony. Inuyasha it's done and over with. Listen to me you ungrateful pup, you will thank me one day. Just remember that" Toga said with annoyance.**

**"And plus, you don't see Sesshomaru complaining do you," Inuyasha was about to complain about that line when Toga saw it head on. **

**"And yes, he did at first but when it came down to it in the end he loved Rin with all his heart. Though, he didn't say it to either of us. He does, you can see it in his eyes." Toga finished. Proud **

**With his match making abilities.**

**Inuyasha didn't even bother with replying, so he just sat there and grumbled to himself.**

**"My life is not even my life anymore. It's been taken over by an old fart." Inuyasha muttered.**

**Only to receive a massive lump on his head.**

**"Selfish, ungrateful son. I am not an old fart. The last time I checked I'm still in prime." Toga scowled while looking in the mirror above the fire place for any wrinkles.**

**At the same time Ichiro and Naomi came back into the room.**

**"I'm sorry about that. The food should be done in ten minutes." Ichiro said while giving Toga a weird look when he saw him stretching his face in the mirror.**

**"Oh, where are Kagome and Sota." Toga asked.**

**"They are still helping the chef. Though, Kagome will be here in a couple of minutes, she's going to hand it over to Sota so she can come back in here with us." Ichiro said give Toga a secret Smile.**

**Toga who caught on quickly smiled secretly back.**

**"So, Inuyasha what do you think about this decision?" Ichiro said merely wanting to know from his point of view.**

**His father interrupted Inuyasha, who was about to answer. "Ah, Inuyasha thinks it's a great idea, he can't wait to be married giving his loving, handsome father the grand pups he disserves". Toga replied dreamily thinking once again about all the grand pups.**

**Ichiro and Naomi sweat drop when they saw Toga seat dancing and cooing. When all the while Inuyasha is thinking of a way to get out of this room, onto a coach and out of this kingdom. Why is this happening to him, how could this be happening to him? **_I mean i a toad in his hakamas once and I'm still a criminal._** Inuyasha thought angrily **

_Good lord,I was just a child at the time, he can't still can't hold me accountable for that...... can he?_**So once again Inuyasha was puzzled by his thoughts.**

**But he was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt something pinch the outside of his thigh. He was about to yell out in pain when he heard a voice hiss in his ear.**

**"What the hell are you doing? Ichiro asked you the same question three times. Pay attention BOY" Toga hissed.**

**Inuyasha looked over at Ichiro and said "what?"**

**"Well, you never answered my question, when we ask you what you thought of marrying my daughter." Ichiro said.**

**"And." **

**"What do you think about it?" Ichiro said getting annoyed.**

**"Well, if you really want to know." Inuyasha started. He looked straight at Ichiro. And started up again.**

**"I think this marriage is a waste of time, I mean really, this might have worked out if you we're trying to unite two kingdoms. But you're not. Honestly, I really don't know why you thought I would marry her. As you can see she doesn't want to marry me……. I guess the feeling is just mutual." Inuyasha finished.**

**Ichiro sat where he was and thought about what Inuyasha said.**_ Did I make a mistake?_** Ichiro thought. Ichiro thought a little more on that, but quickly ended that thought with a _Hell no!_**

**'So, Mr. Higurashi, what do you think of my answer." Inuyasha asked. **_If I can't change my old man's mind, maybe I can change this gas bags..._**Inuyasha thought.**

**"I'll get back to you on that" Ichiro stated after he said that Toga and Ichiro huddled together and started mumbling thing to each other. Within a couple minutes they had their answer. Toga **

**And Ichiro nodded at each other, as if they came up with a battle plan.**

**"I thank you for telling me how you feel about this. But the marriage proposal still stands." Ichiro said grinning.**

**Inuyasha jumps to his feet and says." Listen here you senile- "Inuyasha was interrupted almost in mid sentence when there was a knock on the study door.**

**"Inuyasha sit down this instant" Toga whispered/hissed. Low enough so the other people in the room wouldn't hear. **

**Inuyasha grumbled as he sat back down.**

**"Come in" Ichiro called out.**

**Kagome walks in while straightening out her apron and wiping the flour off her face and hands.**

**"Ah, Kagome, how nice of you to finally join us." Toga said showing her a kind smile.**

**"Yes, how nice of you." Inuyasha said sarcastically into his shoulder.**

**Kagome chose to sit between her mother and father, she really had no clue at why she had to be there in the study with her parents. Usually her father told her on several occasions not to disrupt or call on him during the meetings. So why now, why does he want her in this one. This could only mean one thing, some way this meeting involved her**

**And she had a feeling that a certain young silver haired and golden eyed man was involved with this to.**

**"Kagome dear, how is everything going in the kitchen?" Naomi asked her daughter.**

**"Everything is going well mother." Kagome's voice was in a distant like state.**

**Naomi could see clearly that her daughter was in deep thought. And also saw the way Kagome kept looking back between Ichiro's and Toga's smiling faces.**

**Naomi knew that Kagome was clearly wondering what was going on. And the way she kept looking at Inuyasha only to turn away when he caught her and glared at her.**

**She knew that if her husband didn't hurry up their daughter was going to figure out what going on. She quickly turned to Ichiro and whispered in his ear what was going on, and when she had his attention, she pointed at kagome who was looking at everybody around her.**

**Ichiro cleared his throat pretty load so everyone in the room could hear him, and sure enough everyone's attention was on him.**

**"Yes, well now that everyone is here, let get down to business". Ichiro stated.**

**Everybody looked at each other. Three out of the four knowing what was coming next. And, the one sitting there with a confused look on her face.**

**"Kagome what do you think of Inuyasha?" Ichiro Asked.**

**"Father, do you really have to ask me that. He's rude, arrogant, and is just a-"Kagome was rudely interrupted.**

**"Why you, well if were calling each other names. You're a fat assed cow with no brain. See dad I told you we should have brought the extra grain we have. **

**"So for just speaking my mind I'm a fat assed cow?" Kagome stopped and thought for a moment. "Okay then. Before we start the meeting can I ask you a question?"**

**"Humph fine what is it."**

**"What are you going to do when the possum wants its face back?" Kagome made an innocent face.**

**Inuyasha was first confused and then it smacked him right in the face. First his face went bloody red. Then his mouth puckered. He looked like he swallowed a lemon. He wanted to yell at her so bad. But, he knew that if he did it would risk getting another lump the size of a tea cup on his head. He was biting his lip so hard he could taste blood in his mouth.**

**Toga tried to hold in the laughter he knew was coming. But he lost it when he saw Inuyasha's face. It didn't take that much longer till Ichiro joined in.**

**The men were laughing like the hyenas from the Lion King. (_Not that they've seen it LOL_) Naomi and Kagome sat there ignoring the older boys talked lightly to themselves.**

**Now, Inuyasha on the other hand was getting annoyed. "Will you just start the meeting already!" Inuyasha practically screamed.**

**"He he….y-y-yes you're…ha ha…right Inuyasha….w-w-w-e should get….bah ha ha….started." Ichiro wheezed.**

**Ichiro cleared his throat and tried to cool down his flushing cheeks. First. He thought of how to start it. Should he come**

**Right out and say it? Or, does he just try to get to the point. Well he can't just say 'hi Kagome honey, such a lovely day were having. Oh, and by the way Inuyasha is your fiancé **

**You'll be married in one month.' Second. He had to think of a way to make it out alive because once you get on Kagome's bad side you stay there for a while.**

**And third, this is not going to end pretty.**

**"Kagome your nineteen years old, and when I was your age. I got married to your mother. And your mother and I were thinking that-." Ichiro was almost about to spill the beans. But, was interrupted by a pair of flapping gums.**

**"Oh my god. You haven't told her yet. Ha ha, this is rich." Inuyasha sat there amusement all over his face.**

**"Inuyasha shut your mouth.". Toga hissed. One wrong word out of his mouth and their whole plan will go to the crapper.**

**"What am I supposed to know?" Kagome was wondering if she really should have asked that.**

**"Oh only that were supposed to-" Inuyasha started only to be stopped by a hand hitting the back of his head.**

**Toga didn't know what to do. Inuyasha almost had blown there cover. So he had had no choice but to shut him up the hard way. When he hit Inuyasha it was no little smack, he hit Inuyasha **

**With such a force that Inuyasha went head first into the little coffee table. The poor little coffee table barely with stood the force of the fall. He really hoped that Ichiro would get to the point because it was getting hard to keep Inuyasha quiet.**

**"Ah, Inuyasha you should really watch how you move. You could have really hurt Kagome." Toga said trying to look as innocent as possible.**

**"That's it! Will everybody just be quiet for just one second?" Ichiro said. "Look kagome, your mother and I we made a plan with Toga and Izayoi. The plan was that our first born daughter would marry there first born son." Ichiro waited for that to sink in. Then started again.**

**"Really you were supposed to marry Sesshomaru." At this Inuyasha's eyes were as wide as saucers**

**"But, Sesshomaru met and fell in love with his now wife Rin. Toga and I didn't mind. We were a little nervous about you marrying him from the start, because of his age and personality. But everything worked out in the end. Some facts have change but some have not. "Ichiro sighed.**

**"Kagome you will still marry one of their sons. Well, to be more pacific you will marry Inuyasha. The second son and heir to the throne of the western lands." Ichiro sighed in relief. Thanking god that it was finally out.**

**Kagome just sat there, not knowing what else to do. Kagome was fighting the urge to cry, scream, yell at her father for his stupidity. Why her? Why now?**

**A part of her wants to run away, away from this room, from this life. Another part of her wanted to stay see from Inuyasha's point of view.**

**And maybe, find out that maybe he isn't all that bad. Because from what she's just heard Sesshomaru the man she was really supposed to marry was more vile then Inuyasha. And maybe, when they do get married, they could learn to love each other. At this thought kagome virtually smacked herself. **

**No! She can't do that. She had to find a way out of this marriage. She had to show her father that her marrying inuyasha was the biggest mistake he ever made.**

**That is what she'd do.**

**Kagome thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door.**

**"Come in." Ichiro called out.**

**One of the many maids that worked there came in.**

**"My lord, the supper that you requested is being served now in the dining area." The maid said.**

**"Ah, yes shall we continue this while we eat dinner." Ichiro asked every one as they left the parlor. **

**Kagome followed at a slow pace still feeling a bit numb. And still thinking of a plan.**

**Later that day.**

**Toga and inuyasha climbed into the carriage.**

**The Higurashi family was waving goodbye on the front porch. Once they were fully seated. Toga turned to inuyasha.**

**"Inuyasha wave goodbye to your fiancé" Toga waited for him to do so.**

**When he didn't . Toga said. "If you won't do it I will."**

**Toga picked up Inuyasha's hand not to gentle. And made shore nobody saw his hand, and started waving like a mad man. **

**It almost worked. It failed when Toga's hand got out of control and started smacking Inuyasha in the face, head, and ears.**

**Inuyasha was getting fed up with his hand smacking everything in sight. Every time he tried to yell at his father to stop his hand would either smack his face or the carriage window sill.**

**"Goodbye everyone. Kagome don't worry about Inuyasha he's just a shy pup. He'll be in tip top shape for your wedding. We'll call on you for another**

**Play date. Or, as I call it a pup making date." Toga yelled as the carriage rolled down the drive way. "Till then ta ta."**

**The Higurashi's just stood there sweat dropping. "Well that was interesting." Ichiro chuckled. As they went back in the castle.**

**

* * *

**

**Later that night…**

**Toga was siting in his library. **

**The library was his favorite place in the castle. Well the library and his personal chambers witch is where he would spend his nights with his beautiful mate.**

**At the moment he was reading a book on mikos. Well not just any miko.**

**A powerful miko named Midoriko. According to the legend Midoriko was the miko everyone relied on. She would fight every evil demon who would dare try to come into her village and destroy it, kill the people, and steal from it. Not only demons but bandits who thought they were oh so mighty. Life was well till one day.**

**She was stuck in a battle with hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions.**

**The battle went on for days. The hill tops covered in blood and corpses.**

**In the end, Midoriko didn't have the strength to go on any longer, with the last of her powers, In a chant she was swallowed in a bright blast of white.**

**From all of her feelings. Love, courage, knowledge, and Friendship. Came forth the Shikon no tama. **

**Once the jewel of four souls came from the miko's chest. The battle field turned to stone. And from the ashes shined the jewel, a whisper could be heard " My soul shall forever lie is this jewel, where I will forever fight an unbeatable war. Only my reincarnation with a pure heart can bring forth the power that lies within me."**

**And so ended a young miko's life.**

**The jewel was past down from guardian to guardian.**

**After that the jewel of four souls disappeared one day to never be seen again.**

**Toga read the last part with furrowed eyes. **

**He didn't like the last part. But oh well, he had a clue to where the jewel now remained. **

**He was just about read a new book when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.**

**His response was to put his hand on the ones wrapped on his waist._ "Izayoi_" He had smelled her coming in the room even before she touched him.**

**"Coming to bed, love." He heard her say in his ear.**

**"Yes, My mate." He smiled at her with love in his eyes. He closed all the books he had been reading. And got up from his chair and picked her up bridal style. "yes lets go our chamber." As he said that last sentence. He thought about what he had been reading earlier.**

**He didn't know if his hunch was right, but all he new was that his soon to be daughter in law was a hidden miko. Everytime he went near her he felt an anonymous power in her. And from what he had read in the book the Shikon no tama disappeared.**

**And from what he had learned from a distant relative of Midoriko's sister, the jewel needed a host for the power to work. A pure hearted one.**

**And he knew that if Kagome has the jewel of four souls inside of her, Inuyasha and him were going to keep and eye on her as well as protect her. There are still demons out there who hunger for power.**

**As he shut the door to his bedroom, he said a prayer to the gods to watch her when he can't.**

**"Kami please watch over my son's fiancé, he needs her more then anyone."**

**Tomorrow he would send a caller to Ichiro to see if they could discus a play between soon to be mates. Till then he was going to enjoy his time with his mate.**


End file.
